Hybrid
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: As the war pelts down on the wizerding world Draco turns 18, the first rite of manhood. It is time for him to change into his true self, a Veela. But what happens when as vengeance for not following orders, The Dark Lord has Grayback turn him into a werewolf? A hybrid is born. Read on to find out (Do rate and Review)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Hybrid**_

Set during the second War, Draco Malfoy has just turned eighteen and his dormant Veela genes come alive during the war, unprepared and still a novice he hides his new powers from the world but unfortunately as an act of vengeance for not following his master's orders; Voldemort commands Draco be changed by Grayback. Unknown to them instead of turning Draco into a full wolf the poison just mixes with his Veela blood turning Draco into a rare, powerful hybrid, his powers almost uncontrollable. So he must hide while he masters his new found powers. With his parent's already dead Draco escapes the Manor and leaves for the forest where he finds a half-dead Hermione Granger left to rot by Snatches who carted Harry Potter off leaving her for the wild animals. As much as Draco wants to he can't leave her, so he carries her of with him and nurses her back to health.

When Hermione wakes up, she is alone and stranded atop a high mountain with only Draco Malfoy, her wand… taken by the Snatchers. The last thing she remembers….. Ron Weasley's smirking face as the Snatcher's drag Harry away. She needs to get away, yet without magic there is no way of the mountain or so she thinks until one day she sees Draco in the woods. Convinced that he is the only one who can help her she begins to seduce him.

Slowly they both begin to fall in love with each other.

What will happen if Draco finds out that Hermione was just playing him? Will he be able to believe that she is truly in love with him? Will she be able to live with Draco's dual hybrid nature?

What about the war?

Whose side will Draco take?

….

_Themes: _Veela, Werewolf, Second Wizerding War, Evil Ron Weasley

_Warnings: _Violence, Lemons, Pregnancy

_Rating:_ M

_Timeline:_ Second Wizerding War

_Characters: _Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Tom Riddle Jr. , Theodore Nott, Ginny Weasley

_Pairings: _Hermione G/ Draco M, Harry P/ Ginny W, Tom Riddle Jr./ Bellatrix L

_**Tell me what you think? **_


	2. Chapter 1: Transformation

_**Chapter 01**_

"_**People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel your pain."**__**  
**__**―**__**Jim Morrison**_

…_**..**_

"_**Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it."**__**  
**__**―**__**J.K. Rowling**__**,**__**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_

…_**..**_

"Crucio…" said the hooded figure almost lazily as he stroked the head of his pet, "You worthless little brat… you couldn't complete one job for your lord? CRUCIO!" he snarled, "And let this be a warning to all of you here; take young Draco for example … if you do not give me your complete loyalty you will end up like him…" smirked Voldemort, satisfied with the look of fear that was stamped across every death-eaters face now.

He turned his attention back to the task at hand, feeling particularly cruel as he looked at the bloody, broken boy hanging from the ceiling; suspended in thick, iron manacles.

His limp body bore evidence of days of torture; large laceration's marred his skin… like someone had splashed red paint onto a blank white canvas. Draco's mouth was limp and the foul taste of blood kept returning… dribbles of blood gushed from his nose and mouth. He couldn't open his eyes any more … they were too swollen.

Draco was dying and he knew it… slowly and there was no one who could or would help him. He had come to terms with it and now he didn't resist; Voldemort knew this but he wasn't pleased to have lost his hold on the boy. He had to do something more…. Something that would pain the boy even more than death….

Something that would break him...

…..

Draco was tired, the dingy cell stunk and it seemed that the pain had accelerated to the point where he couldn't feel it any more. He couldn't see in the darkness otherwise he would have noticed all his laceration's had closed leaving behind just painful looking scars.

Draco felt light, woozy; like he was going to be sick to the stomach, his head spun and his body went lax… like he had no control of it. This had been happening since last week; Draco thought it was just some aftershocks from the Cruciatus. His stomach dropped and he felt his heart beat faster; sweat beading onto his forehead; short breathless gasps made their way out of his lips as he tried to stop the convulsing … with no avail. Draco felt his stomach heave and turned as the putrid taste of bile and stomach acids entered his mouth. They had starved him for the last week and a half, feeding him only when absolutely necessary, so all he could throw –up was the foul smelling acid burning a hole into his mouth.

Draco tried to raise a shaky hand to wipe his mouth but the shackles prevented him from doing it. Unprepared for the second attack all he could do was curl down and hope that it would pass. And just when he thought it was all over, he heard a crack; loud and painful….

Draco's shacked body arched with indescribable pain as he tried to understand what was happening! First were his ribs, slowly he felt each and every one of them breaking into two halves. The sound was grating, like nails on a cauldron. Draco struggled, rolling on the ground trying to muffle his screams of pain.

This was not an aftershock!

His back felt strange; like there was something trying to escape his skin, tear through it. It needed to get out! Draco instinctively knew that if whatever was clawing at his skin didn't have a chance to spread out; outside his skin he would die… his eyes burned, like someone and dropped a potent potion into them. Tears made their way out of his and he felt his ear-drums begin to vibrate; like someone was pounding on all his senses, destroying them…

Struggling to his feet, he felt a sick lurch and then an unexpected surge of energy, Draco was past the point of thinking. The pain was far too much to bear and he just followed the innate knowledge that he seemed to have. He staggered and fell, trying to get back up again. The chains rattled and shook with the strength of his convulsions.

The pain seemed to have enhanced his eyesight; spotting two rusty dirty looking iron rods on the wall Draco struggled with his chains; so that he stood just in front of them.

He knew this was going to pain, gritting his teeth; he pressed his back against the wall. Screaming out in agony as he felt the two iron rods penetrate his skin, he dragged himself down… yelling out in agony as the grating sound of his skin tearing reached his over-sensitive ears!

He knew he was going to have to go deeper, waiting for a second for the pain to become just a bit bearable he then pressed back further. His pained screams echoed off the walls of the dark cell! Loud and desperate …. Pained yet he kept pushing further and further, until he felt the dirty iron cut through his muscles, the rip was loud enough for him to hear and the agony mind-numbing. If his back was not entrenched so deeply into the iron, he would have fallen. Pools of blood were forming near his feet, the red was thick and smelled faintly sweet, smears were on the walls too as he tried to get the rods to go deeper.

But suddenly, he felt a second of relief; like the pressure had finally lifted of his body. Even though the long vertical cuts were bleeding even more now Draco felt free until his body began to vibrate with energy and it pulled him of the rods mercilessly, ripping the skin of his back further. His body shook with such force that he felt his shackles loosening and two massive entities erupting out of his skin… wings….

The vibrating continued, Draco could feel it changing the foundations of his body and beginning to turn him into something else… something not human. The pain continued at its agonizing pace, distorting the bones in other parts of his body; breaking, recreating…. The muscles in his body seemed to be cramping all at once. This thing… inside of him was changing him irrevocably. Under him he felt his weak human muscles tighten and harden, the scars didn't change. His body would remain marred with them forever but he could feel the deep hurts, the healing of the vital organs begin.

He felt the pain subside fully eventually and felt stronger even though he still needed nourishment, he let his _wings _stretch out completely. They were about a foot in width, protruding out of his mid-back; the length was amazing; they could cover the whole of his body.

Draco felt the soft dark feathers with his fingers and gave an experimental flap; he was not able to, clearly it took some mastery to be able to fly with these things.

Draco felt different though, hungry…. And his eyesight was better, he could make out minute details off his cell and so was his hearing, the thin walls were the only thing separating him from other prisoner, it was no wonder that no guard had come to check on him when he was screaming; the onslaught of the noise hit him a second later. His mind began to blur as sensory overload took place, he could not focus and it was making him feel out of his depth and confused. The sound of the insects crawling inside his cell to the sound of his aunt Bellatrix torturing someone was all reaching him all at the same time, together but blurred, making it all into one big grating ball of noise and it was out of his control.

But before he could do anything he heard the decisive footsteps of someone walking towards his cell; in his desperation his focused solely on making his wings disappear back into his back. It was taking time, too much time, as Rookwood walked closer to his cell Draco focused more and more, desperately begging them to return to their hold. The command spurned them and they folded themselves back into the deep groves cut into his back.

The blond death-eater looked at the boy suspiciously as he came to open his chains, Draco had closed the bonds as soon as he heard the death-eater; he needed to bide his time so that he could escape perfectly without being caught.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you." Said the surly man, pulling the boy up by his arm he dragged him out of the dungeons and into the main hall of the Parkinson manor. Draco was pushed and shoved towards the room where Voldemort was.

The boy had to resist, he didn't know how to use his powers yet so if he did try anything his inexperience would count against him, his powers would become more of a liability than an advantage, so he kept still.

Almost twenty months in captivity had taught him to keep his survival before both his ego and his pride, so he suffered the indignity of being pushed around by the oaf manhandling him. Draco needed to make his escape clean; he would make sure he was not caught and when they came for him; as he knew they would because of his escape and betrayal he would be ready for them.

The room where Voldemort was commanding his death-eaters from was cold and damp; Rookwood just shoved him inside and left. All the air was stale and smelled like a damp marsh. Nagini was curled up against her master; who sat like a parody king on a large chair atop a podium. Draco didn't like the look on Voldemort's face; he knew that the half-human had come up with some plan to renew his suffering. Draco also knew that he was not alone in the room; he could sense the presence of a predator close by.

"Grayback, show yourself to the boy." commanded Voldemort in his high, cold voice, turning towards Draco he gave him a benevolent smile, like he was doing him a big favor, "Draco, I am giving you another chance to redeem yourself and serve your master…" he said mockingly and with a flick of his hand gave an order to the wolf. Draco, who had yet to master all his senses, could make out what was being said but could not focus because of his untrained senses and was unprepared when the wolf launched himself onto Draco…

Draco stood no chance, Grayback had become an unstoppable savage because of the full-moon and he took no time to get the kill-shot; biting into Draco's corroded artery with ruthless efficiency! Draco struggled and fought but the older wolf was much too strong for him!

He could feel the burn of the venom as it entered his blood to poison him; he felt his entire body burn like it was set on fire but he could nothing because the moment Grayback had lifted himself of Draco, Voldemort had commanded five of his strongest death-eaters to bind the boy up and cart him off to a special room where Draco would undergo his transformation.

"I am so screwed…" was his last thought before he felt the poison numbing him and shutting down all his systems.

…..

**_A/N :_** _I would love for ya'll to review :D_


	3. Chapter 2: In Control

_**Chapter 02**_

_"I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."  
―J.K. Rowling,Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_…_

_"Anybody can become angry — that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way — that is not within everybody's power and is not easy."  
―Aristotle_

_….._

_"Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean."  
―Maya Angelou_

…_**..**_

"Get me out of these bonds you son of a bitch!" snarled Draco fighting to open the chains, "I. WILL. CUT. YOU. !" He yelled out, enunciating each word and then throwing them like a verbal dagger to the man who held him down, "Slowly and limb from limb…." He growled.

"Quite Draco, be thankful the Dark Lord has given you another chance…" said his aunt Bellatrix excitedly, hovering at the periphery of his vision, looking absolutely delighted at the turn of events.

"You would just love that won't you!? Isn't it enough you disgrace my mother's memory by being his convenient fuck whore?" he said ferociously.

"Gag him!" shrieked Bellatrix, "Gag him before he utters any more lies!" her enraged yells had no effect of Draco, he didn't give a damn anymore. Fuck the subtle approach, screw the sneaky way out, he was getting out of here NOW….

Except he knew that soon he would be paralyzed, the werewolf poison was going to take affect any second now and Merlin knew how weak his body was from the last one.

Hell if he died here… he would be happy but remaining in the Manor and fighting for the bastard who did this to him… that he was not going to do, not in this life-time.

The death-eaters who were in the room tried to subdue him, casting Stupefying charm after Stupefying charm, but with no avail. The red light just seemed to bounce of Draco's skin; but despite that his struggles began to slow; his body became heavy and sluggish. The venom was working now, during third year Snape had taught them werewolf's so well that strains of the chapter still lingered in Draco's mind.

Step 1: The bite

Step 2: The sluggish, low feeling of lethargy that induces sleep for about thirty six hours, wherein the body's metabolism, atom structure and proteins change, morphing into what some might consider a superior species.

Step 3: The shock of awakening, with the body's inner most workings now changed it is time for the first shift; which lasts about ten seconds, ten seconds of immeasurable, blinding, mind numbing pain that can never be forgotten.

Step 4: The hunger; hunger for blood, not for nourishment but for more carnal reasons.

But the thing that worried Draco was how the venom would react to his already transformed blood; his genes were already mutated. He had no idea yet about what he was but he knew that changing back was not an option.

His sluggish body sagged and his arms went from clawing at the chains to lax in a few seconds. Draco fought the urge to give in, but his slackening muscle's had other ideas and soon the haze of venom induced sleep slid over him like a cloak of darkness, numbing his senses, fogging his mind and lengthening the shadows around him.

"This cannot be happening to me… Merlin help me; this… cannot… be… happening… to… me…" he slurred out, his body slumping forward, his head lolling to the side and his desperate pleas going unheard…

….

_**Just 20 hours later**_

Draco came awake suddenly; the room was dark and eerily silent. It took him a few seconds to orient himself and remember where he was. His body felt strange… stronger, more powerful. He gave a light tug and the chains binding him to the walls came of easily. Lithely he rose to his feet, swinging the heavy iron manacles so that they rested on his shoulders, he couldn't even feel the weight.

The small room was claustrophobic, it was stifling him. Draco needed air, he needed to break out and he couldn't breathe. Trying the door's lock he gave it a push; he repelled magic, so all the spells were void around him. Lifting one strong leg he gave a mighty kick and the door shattered into bits leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

His sensitive ears couldn't make out the sound of any human close by. So he began to bang the metal chains on the walls and soon enough the flimsy lock gave way and fell of his hands.

Draco just smirked; they wanted a monster; now they had one. Only they couldn't control him, generally when a werewolf awakens from transformation they are out of control but it was clear that whatever Draco was had controlled the spread of the venom.

He felt in control; carefully schooling his movements, he walked with measured steps out into the hallway. The dim almost none existent light didn't deter him, his new vision adjusted fast. Clearly this end of the mansion was empty and Draco with each step he took felt the fury in his blood boil higher and higher… simmering so close to the surface that he could taste it on his lips…. It was bitter and rancid and yet nothing has tasted better.

He was anxious to test his new found abilities and his first target…. His aunt Bellatrix, the woman responsible for his mother death, he didn't know how to use his powers yet but all he knew was that he was getting out of here… tonight.

His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of tiny insects and animals running away from his approach; as if they knew a predator were on the prowl.

Oh! He would taste blood tonight…. He would bathe in that bitch's blood and then throw her rotting carcass to wild animals, he thought with a feral smile on his face.

As he walked by, a mirror caught his expression…. Wild, savage, ferocious animal hate mingled with a sense of smug triumph and yet still deep, deep sadness….

His body and face had changed; all the boyish lines and angles had turned to hard, craggy edges. His grim eyes glowed in a way that was not at all human, a bright, blinding blue. His blond hair was long, almost a year without trimming it had let it grow wild; falling over his forehead and neck in a silvery blond tangle that was the total opposite of his now savage face…

He had changed forever and now there was no going back…

He was a monster, they had turned him into a monster… not one and not the other; a bastard and now he would show them what pain meant…

…

A/N: I would love reviews, the more you guys send the faster the next chapter is uploaded, I know it seems like Draco is to in control but the real flaws in his strength and powers come into the sext chapter. :D


End file.
